Taiyaki
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: Taiyaki yang manis, seperti hubungan cinta mereka. Atau mungkin, lebih manis daripada itu?/Complete.


Taiyaki

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Taiyaki

.

.

.

Musim dingin adalah musim yang selalu membuat tubuh Lucy Heartfillia menggigil.

Tapi tidak dengan Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu yang notabene memang tahan dengan dingin, hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya sibuk menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya berulang kali. Sedangkan Lucy, hanya bisa cemberut. Terkadang, dia menganggap dunia tidak adil. Kenapa hanya Natsu yang tahan dingin? Kenapa dia tidak? Tapi pertanyaan kekanak-kanakannya itu akan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dari Natsu.

"Bagus, kan. Dengan begini aku bisa menghangatkanmu."

Seketika wajah Lucy langsung merah padam.

Tak terkecuali hari ini. Musim dingin masih melanda. Lucy yang lupa membawa sarung tangan harus rela repot-repot menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berbagai keluhan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Ocehan-ocehan yang terdengar lucu di telinga Natsu. Tentang betapa dirinya sangat membenci musim dingin. Terkadang Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jelas saja, karena Natsu tidak berhenti menertawakan dirinya.

"Berhentilah tertawa!" Hardik Lucy kesal. Natsu tersenyum.

"Salah sendiri kenapa perilakumu sangat lucu." Mendengar jawaban Natsu, Lucy hanya mendengus kesal. Rupanya kekasihnya ini sangat senang meledeknya.

Grep!

Lucy membelalakkan matanya melihat Natsu yang menggandeng tangannya. Tangan Natsu tidak terlapisi dengan sarung tangan. Kulit mereka bersentuhan. Memikirkan itu, pipi Lucy bersemu merah. Natsu menampilkan grin-nya.

"Sekarang hangat, kan?" Lucy mengangguk cepat. Sedangkan Natsu hanya tersenyum geli melihat Lucy yang salah tingkah. Natsu yakin sekali suhu tubuh Lucy mulai menghangat. Buktinya, pipi Lucy sudah memerah.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lucy menuju ke warung kecil yang menjual kue berbentuk ikan berisi pasta kacang merah atau azuki. Taiyaki namanya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benak Natsu. Ditariknya pelan tangan Lucy menuju ke warung tersebut. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Lucy semakin bingung melihat kelakuan Natsu.

Mereka sampai di depan warung taiyaki tersebut. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Natsu memesan taiyaki. "Dua taiyaki!" Sang wanita tua yang merupakan pemilik toko tersebut mengangguk. Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku kalau kau mau membeli taiyaki." Gerutu Lucy. Natsu tertawa kecil. "Jangan marah. Lagipula, kau terlihat sangat lucu dengan pipi merahmu." Ujar Natsu sambil mencubit pipi Lucy dengan gemas. Lucy mengaduh kesakitan. Natsu segera melepaskan cubitannya. Segera Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir.

"Dua taiyaki sudah siap." Ucap wanita tua tersebut. Wanita tua itu memberikan 2 taiyaki yang masih dengan panas. Dilapisi dengan tissue, Natsu segera mengambilnya. Lalu diberikannya beberapa kepingan uang logam kepada wanita tua itu.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi meninggalkan warung tersebut. Natsu memakan taiyaki-nya dengan lahap. Sedangkan Lucy memandang geli cara makan Natsu yang terlihat sangat rakus.

"Natsu, kau terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang makan." Ujar Lucy. Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy. "Benarkah? Tapi rasa taiyaki ini manis, ya. Seperti dirimu, Luce." Bagus, sekarang wajah Lucy sudah memerah. Lucy tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya, tapi Lucy sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya sangatlah merah.

"Jangan gombal!" Seru Lucy sambil memukul pelan pundak Natsu. Natsu terkekeh pelan. "Galak tapi cantik." Ucap Natsu. Dan karena itu wajah Lucy kembali memerah.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan pelan, sambil menikmati taiyaki yang sudah menjadi setengah. Musim dingin menjadi terasa hangat dengan bergandengan tangan dan memakan taiyaki yang mengepul-ngepul. Mungkin, inilah momen yang indah dan romantis bagi mereka, sepasang insan yang saling berbagi kasih.

Taiyaki yang manis, seperti hubungan cinta mereka. Atau mungkin, lebih manis daripada itu?

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Fict NaLu ini Syifa buat sambil membayangkan mereka sedang makan taiyaki. Romantisnya~

Fuh, benar-benar pasangan yang sangat bahagia.

Nee, Mind to Review?


End file.
